


Lost Summer Day Dreaming

by plumberriii



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Nightmares, Short One Shot, happens after seeds of redemption, idk how to tag im so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:55:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25008805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plumberriii/pseuds/plumberriii
Summary: Haunted by a nightmare, Seox is reminded of his past and tries to resolves these inner demons by himself.Insp. Lost Summer Day Dreaming - Kana Wakareno
Relationships: Djeeta/Six | Seox (Granblue Fantasy)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	Lost Summer Day Dreaming

**Author's Note:**

> I suggest listening to Lost Summer Day Dreaming by Kana Wakareno but it's fine as it is as well! I hope you enjoy ^^

_Her warm, gentle hand caressed his pale cheek, eyes filled with a certain glimmer of unrivaled love. It’s the kind that he didn’t get to experience as a child and the kind that he was deprived of._

_“Xing.” she called, a smile was visible on her face. Not quite used to being called by his real name, the eternal’s face burned red like roses. But the next moment was something he didn’t expect. He turned to meet the eyes of the person he has cared for only to find her covered in blood, life slowly fading from her eyes. The hand that caressed his cheek was slowly turning cold from the blood loss._

_“Xing, why…?” her voice was hoarse than usual, as if she was struggling to breathe. Seox was confused for a moment and realized the weird, warm liquid drenching his hands. He looked down to see his polished claw-like weapon, sinking deep into her heart._

_And it registered to him, his face turning pale, horror was evident on his face. Everything around him turned dark. The skies were a sad color of grey, bodies of the people he had cared for laid on the ground, covered in a horrifying shade of red._

_“N...no, This is not real…. Djeeta, this is--”_

Gasps of air filled the sleeping quarters of the eternal. His clothes slightly drenched from the cold sweat that was coming from his body. Seox frantically looked around only to find himself still in the Grandcypher. Outside was still dark and the cold air entering his quarters sends shivers down his spine. Still trembling, he reluctantly looked at his bare hands paling from fear. 

_“A nightmare…”_ he thought as he took a deep breath to calm himself. Even if he does manage to stabilize his breathing, memories of the nightmare play in his mind like a broken record. Nightmares never really bothered him before but his past still haunts him. He was scared that he would be the one to bring everyone’s demise at some point. Not when he had started to trust and care for Djeeta. Of course, hanging out in the Grandcypher for too long made him enjoy Lyria and Vyrn’s- everyone’s company as well.

It was probably one of the best decisions he had made in his entire life. Knowing that Djeeta was the child of the person who took care of him when he had lost everything, he started to give the same amount of trust towards the captain, maybe even more. He enjoys her company, but he wouldn’t admit it openly. The way her smile warms his heart… her gentle voice calling out his name… Seox felt like he was cared for, he was loved and for once, accepted by those around him. 

But right now, he’s scared if the same thing happens again and being alone in his room doesn’t help. The air was suffocating and every time he closed his eyes, images of his nightmare flashes. Completely discarding the thought of sleep, he decided to get some fresh air out on the deck of the Grandcypher. He wiped the sweat off his face, grabbed a cloak and the mask that covers half of his face and made his way to the deck.

But it seems he wasn’t the only one who couldn’t get back to sleep. Djeeta was just leaving her quarters as well, wearing an oversized, hooded poncho whilst she closed the door. Noticing his presence, Djeeta looked at his way and smiled. Pain struck Seox’s heart. He was reminded of his nightmare.

It was the same smile he took away.

The same smile she had in her final moments in his nightmare.

He clenched his fists and gritted his teeth. His face completely turning away from the captain. Seox’s sudden behavior shocked Djeeta. This is not the usual Seox that she sees everyday. It wasn’t like him to show any signs or any sort of vulnerability, not even when they’re alone.

“Seox, is something bothering you?”

Another tinge of pain traversed through his heart. He couldn’t take it but he couldn’t look at her face because it would hurt him.

Worried, Djeeta slowly made her way to Seox and the first thing that caught her eye was his already pale fists turning white from how hard he was clenching it. Gathering up her courage, her slightly warm hands reached to embrace his. Seox jumped slightly from the sudden touch and let out a shaky breath.

“Xing,” she decided to call him by his first name to get his attention, “Will you please tell me?”

His embarrassment was masked with his fear despite him finally relaxing upon hearing Djeeta’s soft call of the name he threw away. The eternal focused on her hands as if they were interesting; her thumbs lightly rubbing his hardened fists in an attempt to loosen them up. 

“I was scared.” He finally admitted after a long pause, strength finally leaving his hands. “I don’t want it to happen again.” It hurts him to show his weak side to someone, especially to Djeeta, but what can he do? He can’t lie to someone who puts in the same amount of trust as him.

Pale, trembling hands held Djeeta’s comforting ones. He gripped them tightly but not tight enough to crush them. It was the first time he held something so… fragile. Slightly calloused, it was warm and soft, something he never noticed when she teased him. Djeeta silently winced from the strength of his grip but this is nothing compared to what he had just gone through tonight.

“Was it a nightmare?” 

Seox hesitated. Of all people, he didn’t want to be weak in front of Djeeta. He wanted to be the one to protect her, even from himself. But she trusts him and he does too. ‘ _Maybe, this one time… I can finally be honest to myself… and to her...’_ he thought. The eternal took too long to respond. Djeeta’s worry started to grow strong but her resolve to be his support when he needed it is stronger. Out of impulse, her hand extended to cup his face, much to the erune’s surprise. Pained ashen blue eyes refusing to meet her hazel ones. It saddens her to see Seox like this- looking so vulnerable but she appreciates the fact that Seox has learned to be more honest about his feelings. She let go of his other hand to touch the mask that he was wearing, something he always wore to hide his true self, his weakness, his everything. Seox closed his eyes, relaxing at the sensation and brought his hand to hold hers- the one that was holding the mask. His hands weren’t of that of a murderer, but rather, it was of that person who had protected the skies with all his might.

_“Xing, it’s okay, I’m here.”_

Together, with his hand enclasped on hers, they take off his mask, showing his bare face. Djeeta smiled and slowly inched her face closer to Seox. The poor erune eternal blushed profusely, completely forgetting about his fear and nightmare.

“H-hey, c-captain, what are you…!”

The captain pressed her forehead on his, their nose touching. It was too much for Seox to handle being this close to the captain but his nerves seemed more relaxed than an hour before. Djeeta smiled and asked, “feeling better?” 

“Y-yeah, ca-can you pull away now… this i-is embarrassing!” The captain chuckled and complied to his request. And when he thought he was off the hook, Djeeta reached out to ruffle his fluffed up hair.

“C-captain!” He protested, stumbling on his words as he swatted her hand away, earning a soft giggle from the captain. When her giggling died down, he faced Seox again and let out a relieved sigh.

Seox was confused as to what the captain was sighing for but when he heard the next few words she said, his heart heaved up and melted.

_“Xing, thank you for trusting me.”_


End file.
